Bironic
by Desdemona Kakalose
Summary: He always did have a way with words... maybe that can win her back? It's worth a shot, isn't it? .letters in verse. Nny/Devi, Death and The Lady. Warning, angry limeriks ahead.
1. Death speaks

Letter from Nny C. to the The esteemed Devi D.

To Devi D, a Brilliant Light,  
who guided in the black:  
More things I've seen than ever dreamed,  
but I still want you back.  
My mistakes have left this pain,  
that nothingness could not sooth-  
And so I beg, heart on the line,  
Please let yourself be moved.

-Sincerely, Johnny


	2. The Lady Rants

Letter from the lovely Lady Devi D., to the Homicidal maniac Johnny C.

--

Dear Fuck:

Your confession means nothing to me  
(it's far too late, don't you see?)  
you lost your chance,  
I won't dance this dance,  
Not now that I'm finally free.  
(so go fuck yourself)

-


	3. Death Begs

Letter from Master J.C. to Miss Devi D.

--

Dear Devi,  
You've cut me to the quick, and more,  
this pain is extrordinary,  
but still I crave your mercy,  
-though I likely deserve it the least-  
Could I rip out my heart,  
and hand it to you,  
Be assured and know that I would.  
(alas though, I'd be dead)


	4. The Lady Orders

Letter from The Artist Devi D, to her Antagonist Johnny C.

--

Dear Nutcase:  
Goddamnit, I don't want your nothing,  
And I REALLY don't want your heart,  
If you seriously want to please me,  
FUCK OFF!  
it's a good place to start.  
No, I don't take murder too kindly,  
not when it's directed at me!  
So please _leave me alone_!  
Just go the fuck HOME,

I don't want to hear that you're 'sorry'.


	5. Death Exhausted

Letter from one Maniac C. to his Lady D.

--

Dear Devi,  
What will it take to convince you,  
That that man who offended has changed?  
What will it take to convince you,  
that the wisdom in this heart has aged?  
(I love you)


	6. The Lady Resists

Letter from Ms. Devi to Mr. Johnny

--

Dear Pathetic,  
Trust is damn hard to build,  
takes more than just witty rhyme.  
Not that I'll ever believe you,  
but _if I did,_ it would take MUCH more time.

--


	7. Death Remembers

A letter to his love, from Him.

--

Dear Devi,

Do you remember the moon above us,

as we looked out over the city?

Do you remember the stars who shone,

not cruel for once... just pretty?

Do you remember my smile,

when I looked into your eyes?

They are more beautiful than the galaxies,

such honesty, no lies.


	8. The Lady Holds Out

A letter to one lovestruck fool from a jaded woman

--

Dear Hopeless:

You just aren't happy till you have it all,

but what will you do once you get it?

Will you leave? Will you Love?

Or some lack thereof?

Or will you react just the way I recall?

(you blew it)


	9. Death's Butterfly

A letter from Him to Her

Dear Devi,

I had so long to think about us,

I flitted ocean to ocean like the tide.

and I found, somewhere in between,

the truth that you'd have me confide.

A butterfly may remain vivid

if you freeze it and lock it away,

and though the memory may never die,

though crimson may not fade to gray,

No more will the butterfly _fly_,

no more can it brighten your path,

and I'd trade all of this lifeless ice,

for one more day, one more smile,

one more laugh.

(wouldn't you?)


	10. The Lady's Vase

A letter from Madame Butterfly, to the Collector

--

Dear Johnny,

Trust, like a fine vase,

can break with just a touch, what

took so long to make--

So then, what good would it do?

* * *

**Neo-Haiku (Syllables: 5,7,5,7)**


	11. Death Assured

A letter from One Human to another.

--

Dear Devi,

It was beautiful-

wasn't it?

Isn't perfection-

worth it?

Hold up the candle-

we lit,

And we'll find our way back to the end.


	12. The Lady Gives in

A letter from Madame D'art to Monsur --

--

Johnny,

Sometimes,

I forget for a moment

and wish you were here,

But this ache in my heart

can't block out the fear...

Now, my pictures are painted,

now, my words have been said,

And still in my heart there lingers this _dread,_

I've been through _too much_,

but the dreams are still here,

Oh, why won't these dreams of us _just dissapear?_

Is insanity contagious?

I think I'm infected.

...So... if something's not dead...

Can it be resurected?

-


	13. Death and The Lady

A letter from Death to The Lady--

Dear Devi,

No love was lost in days gone by,

I still regret, still I cry,

To my heart, you hold the key.

Will you come over the stars with me?

(If more is out there, I think we should see.)


	14. Second Chance

A letter, from the Queen... to a Jack

--

_Nny,_

8:00, the library.

Be there, or be dead.

-Devi

--

**FIN.**

a/n: just a little side note here. I want to thank you for reading (Particularly emu, for the lovely reviews) and explain a couple things.

1. the chapter titles, if you will notice, are all themed after 'Death and the Lady', which is a Renaissance motif I wanted to use.

2. I didn't really intend the letter headings to be written _by_ the characters... but if you want to look at it that way, be my guest.

-love Dez.


End file.
